


Homme

by unicornball



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas likes Dean's panties, Dean in Panties, Fluff, Language, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Smut, male lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Dean buys himself some men's lingerie for the first time (but is unsure how Cas will react to see him wearing it).</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homme

**Author's Note:**

> _DESTIEL FOREVER group fic prompt #33:_ Fic based on above [this-- >]https://metrouk2.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/ay_108760316.jpg pic. Dean buys himself some men's lingerie for the first time, but is unsure how Cas will react to see him wearing it. Yummy times ensue with bottom!Dean please.
> 
>  _YES._  
>  _I did the thing. I pounced on that prompt the moment I saw it, because—_ Dean in lingerie, OK? _The pic is from a legit 'lingerie for men' website: hommemystere.com for anyone interested (for... reasons). xdress.com also has some lovely stuff (most product pics are decidedly NSFW, though, so do use caution when browsing for... reasons)._
> 
>  
> 
> _*During my research, I was reminded how big a bag o' dicks people can be about some things, so please consider the tags/subject matter before continuing: THIS WILL BE A GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF MEN/DEAN IN "WOMEN'S" LINGERIE. There are several links for photos... If that bothers/disgusts you, please move along peacefully._
> 
> _Thank you._
> 
> _Enjoy._

Dean glanced over his shoulder again, eyes darting to the doorway and checking, again, that it was still empty. His brother had a bad habit of coming in at the worst possible time and Cas still needed a freakin' bell around his neck.

He let the idea of collars and bells distract him for a second before shaking the thoughts away and getting back on task. Another peek over his shoulder and he clicked the mouse, one quick stab so he couldn't change his mind, his breath coming out in a long, shaky exhale as the loading symbol popped up, the page refreshing and moving forward. He stared at the 'order placed' on his screen, mouse arrow hovering over the order confirmation-slash-print screen thing.

He did it.

He actually, finally, fucking did it.

He flopped back in his seat, hands fisted on his thighs and just tried to breath normally, and not grin like an idiot because he'd bought something over the internet. After another check over his shoulder, he clicked back to the product description and just... looked at them. A giddy thrill worked through him to know he'd have them, in his own hands (and on his body) in less than 48 hours.

He took another deep breath, X'd out, cleared his history and pushed back from his desk. He stood, stretching muscles and popping joints from his long stint in the computer chair, hunched over his laptop as he surfed and clicked. He needed a freakin' beer or twelve. Either to calm his frazzled nerves or celebrate, he wasn't sure—Both, probably. He headed to the kitchen with a bounce in his step, whistling _Houses of the Holy_ under his breath as he shimmied up the fridge, grabbed a beer and shut the door with a hip.

* * *

Dean waited until he heard the shower start before he went over to his dresser and rummaged through his underwear drawer, pulling out the cotton boxer-briefs to get to the spot in the back. He checked to make sure his door was closed and locked before pulling out a handful of softness. He spent a moment to fondle the soft material, thin cottons and delicate feeling poly-blends (as much as he'd love to splurge on silk and satin, these were just as good—just as soft and felt so awesome on) before getting back on task.

He carefully folded each pair and set them in the shoebox. He wasn't getting rid of them, no way, but he was making room. Because he needed it. His fingers shook a little as he continued. He'd finally gotten up the nerve to buy his own damn panties instead of 'borrowing' the odd pair from a one-nighter (bigger girls were dynamite in the sack and had the added bonus of upping the chances he'd actually fit if he managed to score a pair).

He hadn't been able to resist when he accidentally found that website—a website that specialized in that sort of thing; _for guys_.

Tempting, and as awesome, as it was, he almost didn't do it. Part of the enjoyment was the fact it was _girl's_ panties he wore. Even if they didn't exactly fit him properly (up front mainly), he knew part of the thrill was the _wrong_ of it all. Plus, they just felt awesome against his skin. But as he'd looked around, he hadn't been able to help himself once he saw they were just as pretty (some even more so) and just as soft looking as women's lingerie. He figured it could only be a bonus that they were made to actually fit... made to sit right and cradle, something he could wear for hours without a single pinch or too-tight elastic cutting in.

* * *

He rushed into his room with the two boxes stacked one on top of the other. Thankfully, Sam and Cas were out on a jog (the weirdos) and he'd been able to meet the UPS guy and sign for the boxes without any raised eyebrows or nosy questions. He closed the door with his foot and made his way over to his bed, setting the boxes down carefully. He took two steps back and just—stared at them. Sweaty hands clenched, mouth dry and heartbeat pounding in his ears.

They were finally here.

He slowly approached the boxes, fingers flexing with anticipation. He dug his pocket knife out of his pocket and flicked it open, eyes on the top box. He recognized the company name and licked his lips; that was the one he was most excited about. He slowly turned the box to a better position to cut and pressed his knife to the seam. With a flick, he cut the tape and opened the box. His fingers were shaking minutely, his breathing going a little erratic as he popped the cardboard flaps up, getting a peek of soft pink and black.

Shit. This was almost too much.

He pulled his hands away and calmed himself with an effort—it was only a box of underwear, for fuck's sake. No reason to geek out and turn into an idiot. Besides, passing out (or worse, keeling over with a freakin' heart attack) would be pretty much be the worst thing ever if he was found that way.

Once he was calmer, he ripped the tape off and practically tore the box open. He paused, eyes wide, mouth open, and stared. He slowly reached in, fingers light as he brushed them over cellophane wrapped satiny material and soft lace. Over two-hundred bucks didn't look like much but he still considered it money well spent (well, Ned Walker's money...Whatever).

He carefully pulled things out, fingers crinkling the cellophane covering the panties as he laid them out on the comforter.

It was a bit of a task getting his pants off, fingers shaking a little and nearly too sweaty to work the button and zip. He shoved them down, boxer-briefs too, and kicked the denim free in a mad scramble, nearly tripping and falling flat on his face in his rush. After a moment's thought, he grabbed the back of his T-shirt collar and pulled it off over his head as well. He smoothed a hand over the panties, fingers stroking down the soft satiny ties on the side. Warmth curled in his belly, his imagination supplying him awesome images of his crotch lovingly cradled in satin, cute little ruffles across his ass, and pretty little bows at his hips. One tug and—

He took a deep breath and picked up the [panties](https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/satin-and-ruffle-tie-side-panty-zx118). He turned them this way and that, looking them over. The lace in front was sheer and had a peachy-pink tinge that was almost flesh-toned. So soft and pretty but it wouldn't really offer any real coverage; he could see his fingers right through the fabric.

He carefully stepped into them, easing the soft fabric up his legs and thighs, sighing softly as he snapped them up around his hips. They were perfectly adjusted to his hips, no pinching at all. He smoothed a hand over his ass, soft ruffles fluttering under his palm. He chuckled softly, pleasant warmth going through him at the sensation. They felt so good...

He rushed over to the full-length mirror on the back of his door. He met his own eyes in the mirror briefly, unsurprised to see the bright blush on his cheeks, and slowly looked down his body. Even with the slight pudge of his belly, the panties looked awesome. He brushed a thumb under the elastic at his thigh, bypassing his very visible, half-hard dick trapped in soft lace.

Yup, completely see-through. He tried to calm down a little. As much as he wanted to really enjoy his new panties, he really didn't want to be getting them all wet and stained before he'd had a chance to really wear them. And he had a few other pairs, no need to focus on just one.

He walked back over to his bed, eyeing his butt real quick as he turned, and slid his thumbs under the waistband, easing them down and off, kicking them up gently and catching them before they could fall. He laid them carefully back on the bed and eyed the other pairs. The [satiny](https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/satin-portland-brief-z430) ones were tempting... He plucked them up and hurriedly stepped into them, sliding them up his legs and thighs with a little more haste than the first time.

He snapped the elastic into place and adjusted himself a little. Even still half-hard, the fit was awesome. Snug and soft and awesome. He wiggled his hips a little, pleasure sparking warmly as the soft smooth fabric slipped across his ass and crotch, balls bunched up and cradled nicely in the front. These dipped down in the front a little more, he glanced down and sucked in his belly. He dragged his thumb over the lace parts right under the waist; soft and rough at the same time. So nice. The satin was cool and soft, whispering across his dick and ass with every breath.

He checked the fit in the mirror, turning at the hips to see behind. Very nice. He could wear these all the time, he realized with a thrill. The black would blend in with anything at all, should the waistband accidentally show, and no body would have a clue. He admired them again, adjusting himself again.

He hurried back to the other pairs, carefully sliding those off. He stood, naked, and surveyed the remaining pairs. He had a few more panties, a teddy he'd splurged on and a garter that looked too damn awesome that he couldn't _not_ buy it.

He picked up the [garter](https://xdress.com/product/view/lingerie/lace-garter-x1018), the accompanying striped nylons (with, ohmygodfuckyeah, little bows at the top) running through his fingers with a hot little thrill zipping through his body. This was completely new territory... he'd never worn something like this before and he hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was the thing that tipped him over that 'not a real man' edge. He glanced down at his legs, bowlegged and hairy; they'd still be manly if covered in nylon, right?

Well. It wasn't like anyone had to know... He slipped the black satin panties back on and clipped the garter around his waist. He bunched the stockings up in the way he'd seen women do, pointed his toes, and carefully worked the stockings up, smoothing the lines as straight as he could as he pulled and eased them up. He slid his hands up and down his nylon-clad legs a few times, sighing softly at the feel of it.

The garter clips for the stockings took a bit of maneuvering (and many muttered curses) before he figured them out. And then, they were all snapped in and the stockings held up snug around his thighs. He cautiously stepped over to the mirror, peeking around the edge and slowly edging over until he could see himself fully. Not bad, really. He turned to the side, striking the same pose he'd seen on the website.

Nice. And the stockings felt awesome slipping around on his inner thighs. He snapped one of the elastic straps, wondering how they'd feel under a pair of jeans, and grinned at himself like an idiot. Oh, yeah, he was definitely getting more of these...

As much as he wanted to stay in his garter and stockings he had other things to try on. He carefully removed them, the stockings carefully eased down and rolled up gently and put aside. He snagged the [silk and lace](https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/best-sellers/pure-silk-and-lace-brief-z510) panties, fingers slipping over the smooth red fabric for a moment. He huffed out a soft sound of enjoyment, dick twitching, and stepped into them.

They were snug and soft, fitting perfecting around his hips. The color was awesome, a nice bright red that looked amazing against his skin. They were almost plain, considering the other pairs, but for the lace peek-a-boo bits at the sides. Probably another pair he could easily wear often. He turned, admiring the seam down the middle that did great things for his ass.

Dean wiggled his hips at his reflection and grinned. Cas would probably like these... They weren't too girly and they fit really nice. He eyed the [teddy](http://shop.hommemystere.com/products/Frill-Teddy.html). That was another first and another one he couldn't resist the more he looked at it. The comments didn't hurt, everyone saying how great and soft it felt. How it didn't show through clothing if you wanted to wear it all the time. He slipped out of the panties and picked up the teddy, turning it over and figuring out how to get it on.

He eyed the back; he hadn't realized it was a damn string. He almost didn't bother, almost packed it back up... thongs weren't something he was ever going to do. But. Well. It was there and might as well. He stepped into it, carefully pulling it up so he didn't stretch anything too much. He slid the thin straps up his arms and smoothed them over his shoulders, fingers lingering over the soft lacy bodice and delicate straps. He ran his hands down the smooth softness covering his chest and ribs. He hummed softly under his breath, enjoying the full coverage.

And the little bow. He'd probably have to snip that off so it didn't bump up his T-shirts or show through a button up. He shivered a little at the thought of wearing this under his fed suit. He'd probably be a little distracted the first few times...

Dean startled, nearly squeaking and falling over, when another set of hands settled around his hips, thumbs splaying out to rub over his hipbones.

"Cas," he choked out, eyes closing with mortification. He was so not ready to show Cas this sort of stuff. Part of him knew Cas wouldn't give a shit, didn't have the same gender hang-ups humans did. But still... this wasn't something he paraded out very often (in front of other people) and he had wanted a bit of forewarning before he modeled a pair of panties for Cas. A simple, plain pair of panties. Not the pretty teddy, soft with cute little polka dots all over it, he was currently wearing.

Castiel hummed softly and eased closer, his chest now touching Dean's back. His fingers splayed out over the soft material covering Dean, fingers scratching lightly at the lace and bows just under his hips. "Dean."

"Look, it's not—" He cut himself off, eyes squinching tightly shut, chin dropping down towards his chest and grunting softly with embarrassment. It really wasn't like he could say it wasn't what it looked like; there was pretty much only _one_ explanation for what he was doing, what Cas was seeing.

Castiel hummed again, head dipping until he could brush his lips against the side of Dean's neck, down his shoulder. He lightly kissed the heated skin, feeling it goose-bump under his lips. "Very lovely, Dean," he murmured honestly. He trailed a hand over Dean's stomach and up his chest, palming a pebbled nipple before settling his hand on Dean's shoulder, gripping him tight and hugging him to his chest.

"Are there more?" he asked. He knew there were, he could see them strewn about all over their bed. But he knew Dean could see the underlying question there, the real question: if Dean was ready and willing to show him.

Dean nodded, eyes wide as he stared in the mirror at Cas. "Yeah," he breathed out. "I kinda went crazy," he admitted, laughing a little hysterically. Cas stepped away and his back felt cold. He eyed Cas warily, turning a little to keep Cas in his sight as he stepped over to the bed the panties laid out on top. He watched, breath caught, as Cas touched a few pairs, long, graceful fingers brushing over the soft fabric of the crotches or fiddling with the satiny bows.

"Uhm," he murmured, stepping closer. Cas looked really fucking interested. And turned the hell on. He relaxed a little as Cas fondled his panties, expression blank in a way Dean recognized as Cas' 'sexually overwhelmed' face. "You like?"

Castiel nodded, gaze on the soft transparent lace in a delicate puddle of fabric on the bed. "Yes, Dean. I do believe I do."

He picked up the pair, noting the soft satin ties at the hips, and held them out towards Dean. "Could I see these, please?" Dean eyed him warily for a moment before nodding slowly, a hand coming up slowly to take the panties from him. He pulled them back before Dean could take them and snagged Dean around his waist.

"Do not look so forlorn, my love," he murmured, drawing Dean in closer. He could feel Dean relax even as he side-eyed him, tilting his head ever-so-slightly to give his mouth room to work as he kissed down to Dean's shoulder. So strong and capable, highlighted wonderfully by the soft fabric and delicate straps.

Dean flushed warm and bright all over, making a breathless chuckle as he usually did when Cas said shit like that. Cas nuzzled at his neck, lips mouthing at the strap over his shoulder. Both settle him finally; if Cas wasn't on board, or totally freaked out (in the bad way), he'd say so. Dude hadn't quite mastered the art of subtly or white lies just yet. Cas didn't get (or refused to play along) to the idea of placating for people's feelings. Cas wasn't ever rude or cruel about it, he had figured that out, but Dean had learned by now that if Cas wasn't feeling something, he didn't pull his punches about it.

So, yeah, he relaxed, enjoyed Cas' appreciative gaze sliding all over his body. He felt sexy in the soft fabric in a way he rarely had in front of someone else. He turned and wiggled his ass at Cas, pleased to hear Cas' soft groaned gasp as he saw the G-string back. And as much as he'd enjoy Cas fondling this, too—while he was still wearing it—he was really excited to show off the pair of panties clutched in his fist.

Dean ducked into the bathroom and carefully shimmied out of the teddy, draping it over the towel bar. He slid the panties back up again, adjusting them with a wiggle of his hips. He palmed himself lightly through the soft lace, biting back a moan, and opened the door. He spread his arms up and out as he walked out and into Cas' view.

He wasn't sure what he expected but it wasn't the open, naked look of want on Cas' fast or the near-sprint as Cas got closer. He leaned against the doorjamb on his elbow, cocky grin in place as Cas stopped a foot away, gaze glued to his crotch. Yeah, he knew exactly what he looked like, half-hard and on full display through the soft, sheer fabric. Cas' fingers were twitching as he licked his bottom lip.

"You like?" Dean asked, cocking a hip out. It pulled the soft lace across his growing erection, a satin tie draping across his thigh. It whispered down his thigh to dangle against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

Castiel nodded, unable to take his gaze off the vision in front of him. And there were so many more to see yet. He felt overwhelmed with the possibilities... He finally looked up, smiling softly as he looked at Dean's lightly flushed cheeks and green eyes bright with pleasure and amusement. He inched closer and ran a hand over Dean's hip, careful not to disrupt the bows tied at the sides. He was tempted to ask what had motivated Dean to purchasing the underwear, but he really didn't care.

He was just enjoying the fact that Dean had. "Are there any you haven't tried on yet?" he asked, remembering that a few were still wrapped or folded perfectly for shipping.

"Yeah," Dean said, leaning into Cas' hand. He wondered if Cas liked the lacy ruffles as much as he did as Cas' fingers wiggled and stroked along his ass, fluttering the ruffles. "Wanna see 'em?" Cas nodded again, swallowing thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing. "You really like 'em?"

Castiel cocked his head a little at the soft tone, the lingering doubt there. "Of course, Dean. They look—" He looked Dean over again, flushing warmly with desire. "Very becoming." Dean chuckled and he smiled. "I mostly just enjoy how much you like them, though."

Dean ducked his head again. Damn. "You can tell that, too, huh?" He held up a hand when Cas' opened his mouth, brows pinched, and no doubt going to tell him it wasn't something to be ashamed or embarrassed about. He kind of knew that... But it was still hard to let some things go, be out in the open with. It was easier with Cas, knowing he was digging it too and that he really didn't know any better than to think dude's in pretty panties was weird.

"Just—" he huffed and shook his head, smiling. "Just lemme get the other pair, okay?" He eased past Cas, shooting a wink over his shoulder as Cas fondled his ruffly butt as he passed. He eyed the remaining pairs and looked back at Cas. "Any requests?"

Castiel walked over and picked up a [soft pink pair](https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/the-spring-lace-panty-t142) without delay and handed them over. Before Dean could turn towards the bathroom again, he slid a hand over his hip, fingers plucking at the satin tie, watching it unravel easily and dangle against Dean's hip and thigh. "Here, please?" Dean swallowed nervously but nodded and he palmed the smooth skin of his hip, soft lace brushing his knuckles. He stood back as Dean pushed the other side down and off. He made no qualms about looking over Dean's naked body as Dean bent and stepped into the pink pair.

"I like these as well," he murmured as Dean snapped the waistband into place, adjusting himself quickly before stilling. "Soft," he murmured, brushing a finger down the little pink bow and over the fabric resting right over Dean's half-hard erection, thumb sweeping over the lacy panels at Dean's side. He smiled when Dean's hips twitched forward at the touch, Dean's eyes fluttering shut with a soft, breathy sound. "Feel good?"

Dean nodded, humming. "Yeah, feels fucking amazing." Of course, that meant Cas would do it again; his whole palm setting hot and firm over his nylon-covered dick. "Shit," he groaned, rubbing himself into Cas' hand shamelessly. He didn't have to open his eyes to know Cas was giving him that intense, hungry ass look, blue eyes dark and predatory. He could feel it tingling over his skin and in the tense way Cas' fingers were curled and pressing in, hear in the way Cas was breathing, slow and deep and measured.

As much as he didn't want to get pre-come all over his new panties, he was so not going to tell Cas to stop either. His knees felt wobbly when Cas slid his over hand over his hip, fingers settling and digging into the meat of his ass. Sliding over the soft fabric and reaching back to brush the seam between his cheeks through the thin, soft fabric. "Oh, shit," he breathed, knees almost buckling when Cas pressed in, finger tips and palm, at the same time.

Castiel stepped closer, their hips nearly touching. He mouthed at Dean's pinked neck, tongue and teeth sliding along his jawline. "Can I fuck you in your pretty panties, Dean?"

Dean couldn't stop his hips from bucking into Cas' hand (every-damn-time Cas said _fuck_ , like that, it just did it for him) or the fucking needy noise coming out of his mouth if he tried. He almost wanted to say no, didn't want to ruin them or stretch out the elastic, but yeah. No. He so wanted that. Pleasure pooled hot and fast at the thought, that Cas wanted it and Dean didn't even have to ask for it...

"Yeah," he breathed out, head tilting down and silently demanding a kiss. "Fuck, yeah." Cas lips trailed up his neck and jaw, kisses hot and wet along the way, before finally settling on his lips like he wanted. He fisted both hands in Cas' hair, pulling him close and softly growling when Cas had the nerve to move his hands away. "Did ya see the garter belt?" he whispered. Because, yeah, he kind of had a thought or two about those when he'd been rolling the stockings down...

Castiel sucked in a breath and shook his head. He hadn't... and the thought of Dean's gorgeous, delightfully bowlegged legs clad in soft nylon, hips covered in lace—

"Show me later," he decided and went back to kissing Dean, teasing at his bottom lip with his teeth. He pulled away just long enough to shift Dean towards their bed. As soon as the back of Dean's knees hit the mattress, he sat and scooted back, legs spread, hips angled up to show off the bulge in his pink panties.

It was decidedly erotic to see Dean's obvious maleness in something so soft and pretty. He crawled onto the bed, boxing Dean in with his hands and knees. He dipped down for another kiss, nosing at Dean's cheeks and chin. He balanced himself on one hand and brought the other down Dean's chest and stomach, brushing his fingers lightly over the elastic band, flicking the pink bow right under Dean's belly button.

As much as he'd really like the idea of just shoving the panties aside and having at Dean that way, he didn't want to be responsible should they get damaged. He had other ideas... He leaned back on his haunches and unbuttoned his shirt, pleasure and affection warming him when Dean popped himself up on his elbows to watch, dark eyes flicking between his fingers and the patches of skin being revealed. He made quick work of his belt and pants—lifting off Dean just long enough to kick them away and over the edge of the bed.

Castiel pressed himself along Dean's front, enjoying the feel off Dean's slippery-soft panties against his bare skin. He could see what Dean enjoyed about the garments... Dean moved to slide his panties off, thumbs hooked under the waistband at either hip, and Castiel stilled his hand, kissing him hard and deep.

He wasn't normally reserved about things he wanted sexually but he'd learned most of Dean's 'no go' zones fairly early. It had taken quite some time for Dean to give into his desires of receiving pleasure, thoroughly enjoying his first (and subsequent) time doing so. Still. He was occasionally wary a suggestion might not be greeted enthusiastically and he'd put unwanted strain on their intimate moments.

"I'd like to try something—if I may."

Dean nodded rapidly; there wasn't a damn thing Cas could do right now to ruin this party. "Yeah," he grunted when Cas just sat there, needing his verbal confirmation. "Go for it, man. I'm good with whatever," he waved a hand, "Just do _something_ , dammit."

Castiel chuckled and nodded, leaning over just enough to retrieve the lube from the closest nightstand. He made sure it was the water-based variety, hoping it wouldn't stain.

Dean shifted on the bed, excitement and anticipation thrumming through him as Cas grabbed the lube. He laid back and spread his thighs as Cas settled back, eyes dark and cheeks pink. Whatever Cas was thinking about, was really revving his engine. He tilted his hips up, moaning softly as his panties rubbed, soft and smooth, doing nothing to tame (or hide) his erection. The thin sheer fabric and the growing wet patch showed everything, in stark detail.

He went willingly with a soft moan when Cas yanked him into another kiss—lube momentarily forgotten on the bed—one hand in his hair, the other tight around his hip. Cas pressed down, their hips aligned and bringing their dicks together perfectly. He had no idea what Cas had in mind but he didn't think it was to grind against each other like teenagers. Not that he was exactly complaining... It felt awesome; Cas' dick against his through his panties, the friction just about perfect. He knew Cas was enjoying it, the grunted moans and fingers digging into his muscles made that pretty freaking clear. Still. He wanted more, needed more since Cas mentioned fucking him in his panties.

"Cas," Dean mumbled against Cas' lips, panting softly as pleasure light up through him with each hip twitch and touch from Cas. "C'mon, don't tease—get on with it." He was already making quite the wet spot n the sheer pink fabric, smearing it against Cas' hip and thigh with each twitch and buck of his hips.

His fingers dug into Cas' back, head tilting back with a long, loud moan when Cas' teeth settled over his shoulder, hand stroking him off through lace. "Cas. _More_ ," he panted, leg coming up so he could wrap it over Cas' back, pull him closer.

Shit, at this rate he was going to come right in his panties _before_ Cas even got to the good part.

Slick, warm fingers stoked along his inner thighs, lube dripping and sliding down the sensitive skin and making him shudder at the feel. He spread his thighs, needing more but Cas knees bracketed his outer thighs, squeezing.

He moaned, back arching, when Cas slipped down, dick slipping through sweat, pre-come and lube, the flushed wet head smearing his thighs and panties. A shift of hips and Cas was squeezing in the narrow gap of his thighs. He could feel the wet heat of it through soft fabric, pressing and sliding along his balls and perineum. "Fuck," he groaned, hips twitching and thrusting against Cas'.

"No," he panted, fisting a hand in Cas' hair and yanking him up. "C'mon, fuck me like you promised."

Castiel groaned, the temptation too great to resist. "But, your panties—"

"I'll wash 'em," Dean growled out, shifting his legs apart and thrusting up. "Don't be a tease, Cas. No body likes a tease." He grinned, thrilled and turned the hell on when Cas rested on his elbow and glared down at him, eyes narrowed. His hair was a complete mess and totally ruined his bad-ass vibe he was probably going for. He laughed and humped his hips up again, shifting Cas again. "C'mon."

Castiel heaved a long suffering sigh and pecked a kiss to Dean's lips. "Do not complain when these get damaged," he demanded, palming Dean through his panties again, fingers tracing along the hard line of him through the delicate fabric. "I'll be as careful as I can," he murmured and shimmied down the bed, kneeling between Dean's eager thighs. He didn't need more lube but he added more to his fingers anyway, tapping the back of Dean's knee with his other hand.

Wordlessly, Dean lifted his legs, tucking his knees up towards his chest, hands gripping his knees. He glanced up and admired the view for a moment, Dean flushed and aroused, holding his legs up. He nudged the elastic aside, licking his lips as he exposed Dean. A flutter of muscles was groan worthy and he immediately brought his slick thumb up, circling. Dean didn't usually appreciate teasing at this stage, so he was quick to smear the lube around and dip his thumb in, relishing the pleasured groan Dean made, hips twitching up a bit.

"Just go for it, man," Dean grit out when Cas just wiggled his thumb around, fucking it in and out gently, for a few moments. He was keyed up from everything, hard and leaking, ready to freakin' burst and this was not the time for playing. Before he could kick at Cas to get him moving, two fingers sunk in and he sighed out a moan, eyes closing. He was tempted to touch himself, through his panties, but he didn't really need to. They were taut across his crotch and every twitch of his hips was a delicious drag of soft friction.

He looked down when Cas let go of his panties and urged his legs down. Cas twirled a finger in the air and Dean scrambled to roll over to his front and settled on his knees, sliding them as far apart as he could, ass up and out, probably right in Cas' face. Cas' hands wrapped around his hips, pulling and easing him up a little bit. His hips arched up into the touch and he buried his face in the pillow when Cas pet a hand down his back, downwards, fingers brushing the soft nylon over his cheeks. He could feel Cas' stare like a hot, physical thing and he squirmed.

Thankfully, he didn't have to remind Cas what they'd been doing, where they left off. Fingers slid carefully under the elastic at his legs, dipping in, teasing at his slicked cleft before nudging the panties aside again. Dean braced himself when he heard the snick of the lube cap, spread his knees out a little more on the bed. Cas went right for three fingers and his mouth dropped open with a deep, pleasured groan, hips canting up sharply.

" _Yeah_ , just like that, Cas," he breathed out, hips rolling and thrusting shallowly with each thrust and twist of Cas' fingers. He heard the lube snick again and felt Cas shifting on the bed and he fisted the sheets

Castiel palmed Dean's ass through the thin nylon again, rolling the muscles and pushing them together. Dean grunted at him and he chuckled; he was ready, too. He swept the panties aside with a thumb, enraptured by the way the fabric was pulled taut over Dean's trapped erection and balls. He made no effort to free either from their silky prison; just admired, pleasure-drunk to see them dark and damp with Dean's copious amounts of pre-come and lube.

He gripped himself with a groan and teased the lube-shiny rim with his cockhead. Dean bucked back, grunting softly with frustrated need, reaching a hand back to grip at his thigh, fingers digging in. He chuckled and thrust forward, sinking in slow and easy with one, long glorious push. He stilled, hips flush to Dean's pretty, satiny ass. 

He needed a moment and he could tell by Dean's hitched breathing, he did as well. He stroked and pet along Dean's back and sides, enjoying the smooth, warm skin under his hands. Bending down to kiss along Dean's nape and shoulders, tongue and teeth lightly dragging along just how Dean liked.

Castiel leaned up, smoothed his hands along Dean's back one last time, and the bunched up panties, shuddering when Dean clenched around him and moaned into his pillow. "Fuck, Dean," he grit out between clenched teeth. He wrapped his hands around Dean's ribs, fingertips brushing sensitive, pebbled nipples. He adored how sensitive they were, how responsive Dean was to stimulation there.

Dean rolled his hips, a breathless chuckle muffled by the pillow. "Yeah," he agreed, rolling his hips back into Cas. Every damn time, that first thick push, that full sensentation blew his fucking mind too. Felt so damn good. He dug his fingers into Cas' thigh, pushing back into Cas again, so ready to get going.

He groaned at the thick stretch of Cas inside, the panties snug over his dick and balls, digging into his hip and thigh. So fucking good. "C'mon," he panted, fingers digging in to the muscle of Cas' thigh and pulling until Cas finally got moving.

Castiel dug his fingers into Dean's hips, pulling out and moaning as the edge of Dean's panties dragged against his shaft. "Shit. _Dean_ ," he panted. So lovely, so gorgeous. Dean bucked impatiently again and he got moving in earnest. Pleasure pooled hot and swift as he glanced down, watching himself moving in and out of Dean, the delicate pink of his panty-clad ass.

He grunted and slammed forward, knocking Dean into the mattress, moaning as he went pliant under Castiel's ministrations. His grip on Dean's hips the main thing keeping him up as Cas set a hard, fast pace. He was already so close... Seeing how gorgeous Dean was in his panties, how much he enjoyedf wearing them and showing them off. Dean was a moaning mess under him, his fists white-knuckled in their bedding as he bounced up and back with each thrust and pull.

"Touch yourself, Dean," he half begged, half demanded. "Through your panties."

Dean was quick to comply, his hand snaking under his belly to rub a palm over himself, the fabric wet and slick with pre-come, thumb pressing against the flushed head with a low moan. He really wanted to slip a hand under the waistband, but this was better. So much better. One more press and he was gone, coming against the snug panties. He felt Cas thrusts stutter before fingers dug in, held him still as Cas came, moving in and out shallowly as he rode out his orgasm.

"Holy shit," Dean panted, knees sliding out from under him until he was face-down, prone on the bed. Cas landed on his back with a breathless grunt. He languished in the gentle hands stroking his sides and soft kisses on his nape.

It didn't take long for Cas' weight to be too much and he wiggled, muttering "Get off" until Cas slid bonelessly off and flopped against his side, tossing an arm over his back with a sigh. He shivered when Cas' fingers toyed with the edge of his panties, adjusting them back where they started out.

Castiel wiggled a hand down Dean's side, fingers brushing the sticky, wet patch. "Lovely," sighed, groping gently, sliding his hand up to rest against Dean's belly. "I'm glad you showed me," he murmured into Dean's shoulder, planting a line of soft kisses there. Dean just hummed, orgasm happy grin on his face when he tilted his head over.

"Me, too," Dean said, shifting closer to Cas on the bed. He knew they should move, clean up (maybe soak his panties), but he couldn't be bothered just yet. "And I still got another two pairs to show you." He laughed when Cas groaned with mock frustratation, pleasure and anticipation obvious.


End file.
